


Hunger and Hatred

by rayne110



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Historical, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Theodosia Alston, Orphanage, Past Child Abuse, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayne110/pseuds/rayne110
Summary: Philip should've hated the daughter of his father's mistress. For being related to the woman who temporarily destroyed his parents marriage, the Hamilton name. He at least could've hated her for her cruelty, foul mouth, and temper.But, he just couldn't.
Relationships: Angelica Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Philip Hamilton & Susan Reynolds (b.1785), Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)/Susan Reynolds (b.1785)
Kudos: 13





	Hunger and Hatred

Shocked shouts and gasps could be heard down the street. Philip couldn't comprehend angry yelling and a crowd parting before a tiny body was ramming into him.

"Hey!" He grunted as the girl rolled onto her back and shot up. She hastily began grabbing the soft apples and gathering them into her tattered apron. Philip grabbed her shoulder, admittedly a little too roughly. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you, aren't you gonna apologize?" The teenager asked. She didn't respond and darted into an alleyway. Philip, ever the stubborn one, followed her. 

"Where are your man-"

"Shut up!" A hard voice interrupted. Philip would've yelled back if not for the small knife being pulled on him. What was wrong with this woman? Well, he couldn't call hee that. She was so small . . .

"There you are!" A large man stormed into the alley. Philip could only watch mutely as the rude child backed into a corner like a caged animal. Her body pressing against the wall as she shouted profanities, cradling the apples like they were gold.

"Little thief! I'll have you locked up like your damn father! You'll follow him to hell with your whore of a mother." He yanked her forward and collected the goods she took. "Damm Reynolds. Should've fucking prostituted yourself like your mother. Steal from me again and I'll give you real trouble, Reynolds!'

Reynolds threw a rock at the man with an angry scream as he ranted about her greed all the way out the alley. Any ounce of pity faded away as Philip connected the thoughts. His glare burned into her light blonde hair before she snapped towards him. For such a small person, Philip couldn't deny the imitation he felt when she stared at him. Reynolds got up, stumbling and rubbing her face as she walked out the alley wordlessly. Philip gasped lightly and walked out after her.

"Hey! Wait!" He grabbed her arm, a bit alarmed on how bony she was under her sleeve.

"What could you possibly want?" She barked, flinching away and out of his touch.

"Are you the daughter of James and Maria Reynolds?" He said plainly. Philip watched as the girl's eyes widened in alarm. He already knew his answer by the time her eyes narrowed again.

"Who wants to know?"

"Philip Hamilton," he said, puffing his chest out. Reynolds looks unimpressed, she then turned around and continued stomping down the street. Philip rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Well? You don't have anything to say for yourself?!"

Reynolds stiffened up, her shoulders raising to her ears before she spun around. 

"What could I possibly have to say?! You act like I did it! You can't be that ignorant," she crosse her arms, as if she was protecting herself from his judgment. They could only stand in silence as Philip contemplated how much of a fool he might just be.

"So, you really are her daughter?"

"And you're his son?" The tension in the air was thicker than Philip's cape shielding him from the autumn air. Speaking of, it was quite chilly out in late October. And the Reynolds girl began shivering as she rubbed her bare arms.

He couldn't help but take off his cloak and drape it over her shoulders. Her eyes widened in alarm before she stepped away from him.

"I won't sleep with you!" She cried throwing a punch to his face  
Philip groaned lightly.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" He shouted back as the girl flinched away again. Philip sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh, my Lord."

Philip followed the fidgeting girl silently. He didn't like silence, wasn't used to it. So he spoke.

"What's your name?" 

She replied without missing a beat.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"You're very impolite, you know."

"I'm aware."

Philip chuckled and the girl grimaced. It almost looked like a grin.

"My name is Susan."


End file.
